Talk:Kenpachi Zaraki
Kenpachi's eyes = green? Open the picture on the left to full size and zoom in. You'll note that his eye is actually green.--B14 14:04, July 8, 2010 (UTC) It is indeed green, but the picture doesn't look convincing that it is in fact, an official colouration. Gold3263301 08:10, July 9, 2010 (UTC) The picture is legit. It is from the artbook All Colour But The Black and is also the cover of volume 13. The only colour pic I am aware of of Zaraki in the manga is when he arrives in Hueco Mundo and it is not detail enough to see his eye colour, so I think this is the only example of it that there is. If nobody provides (manga) evidence otherwise, it should be changed. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 08:34, July 9, 2010 (UTC) I double checked a physical copy of the artbook, and saw that it was indeed green. I don't believe that there is any manga material that can contradict this, so I say go ahead and change it. I believe a picture from that book is the same reason I changed Yachiru's eye color anyway. Mohrpheus 16:50, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Captains who didn't attend the Academy "Kenpachi is the only known captain of the Gotei 13 who didn't attend the Shinigami Academy (aside from Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, who founded the academy)." I think that it should be "aside from tha Academy's founder Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto and possibly Unohana Retsu" - Yamamoto stated that Ukitake and Kyōraku were the first Captains from his Academy and they on other occasion stated that Unohana is their senpai - thus admitting she couldn't attend the Academy. This information is speculative. "Senpai" is referring to elders. That alone cannot make the statement that Unohana might also not have attended the academy.--Gold3263301 (talk) 09:38, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Yup, we do not allow speculation on the articles, as per the Bleach Wiki:Speculation Policy. 10:26, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Where is it stated (explicitly) that Kenpachi is the only captain aside from Yamamoto to not attend the Academy? It seems to me that that is the speculation. The wording is somewhat poor, I will review it but it is known that Kenpachi did not go to Shinigami Academy and since Yamamoto founded the Academy, he couldn't have attended it. However, as we saw Byakuya getting home schooled in turn back the pendulum, the weight of evidence would suggest he too didn't attend the Academy. So I'll reword the sentence. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 09:27, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Damage Resistance While the explanation was given by Kenpachi, it is not unique to him. Thus, it is disingenuous to say that it is a special ability of his. The section can be reworded, but I would think it makes far more sense to put it in say, the Reitsu article, since its entire purpose is to behave how spiritual pressure behaves.Neo Bahamut (talk) 20:12, August 2, 2010 (UTC) To be honest, no one else that wasn't a Shinigami has shown this kind of use with spiritual pressure. Only Ichigo comes close to demonstrating the same thing, and even then, only temporarily. Kenpachi is constantly protected by his own spiritual pressure, since he has so much of it. It's impractical to say that everyone can do the same thing, especially since not many people have matched Kenpachi's sheer amount of power. Gold3263301 (talk) 04:18, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Also it is simply highlighting something that has been shown use only by him. Yes every shinigami can potentially use it. Most if any have not. We list an Arrancar's cero if they have shown it even though they are all technically capable of it. We also don't list it if it isn't shown at all. Doesn't mean they can't just that they haven't exhibited it. This is notable because it is reflective of his personal capabilities no one said it was a special ability nor is that the criteria for being in the section, its just what he has personally been shown doing. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:37, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Wasn't Aizen able to do the same to Ichigo. He caught Ichigo's bankai with his bare hand, twice. But I guess Aizen never said it was his Reitsu that did that. AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield (talk) 16:16, August 23, 2010 (UTC) I really don't think there is much to discuss here. We don't usually list powers for people who haven't displayed it. No one really has said "oh my passive reiatsu is so great, you can't cut me!" other then Kenpachi. Even with the Arrancar and Hierro, only Yammy's Hierro was strong enough to injure Yoruichi when she fought him using hakuda, thus prompting Urahara to come-up with armour for her so that she could still use hakuda and Nnoitra famously proved difficult to cut. But really, no other character has displayed the "my reiatsu is so great, you can't cut me". The key point here is "passive". Per Ishida's explanation, Shinigami have to force out more power from inside them. It needs focus and effort and they have to conciously do it. Kenpachi is the only one who does not. So... moot point IMO. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 09:27, August 29, 2010 (UTC) 11th Kenpaichi Did the recent Databook also reveal whether or not that Zaraki had defeated Kiganjo for the Captaincy? If so that makes him the 11th Kenpaichi.Umishiru (talk) 11:27, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Yes, Zaraki killed Kiganjō, Zaraki is the 11th Kenpachi--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 15:20, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Has it been noted somewhere on the article about his Kenpaichi number?Umishiru (talk) 09:00, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... it is in the history section but it should probably be in his one line introduction as well. I'll change it. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 09:27, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Reiatsu while sealed From the edit history : "it is said several times that his sealed reiatsu is still greater than an average captains" Could you provide a page for proof of that? The only ones impressed by his sealed reiatsu, were Ganju, a roughly Vice Captain level Ichigo, and Hanataro. Captain level opponents such as Tosen and Komamura were unphased. Zira1 (talk) 19:21, October 4, 2010 (UTC) read this chat, may help you understand http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Kenpachi_Zaraki#Damage_Resistance Hans henrik (talk) 20:29, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Bankai: Not Achieved I find it a bit odd that Kenpachi's bankai status is "Not achieved", as opposed to "Not YET achieved" like it is with pretty much any other Soul Reaper who hasn't shown a bankai. The only characters who have "Bankai: not achieved" are dead ones, e.g. Kanisawa, Kaien, Miyako, Koga, Maki, and so on. So, do I have an okay to change it to "Not yet achieved"? Gmanzap24 (talk) 07:44, April 13, 2011 (UTC) I agree with you. That is a good observation. I think it should be added for the reasons you mentioned, if not for the sake of consistency. Sode no shirayuki (talk) 08:58, April 13, 2011 (UTC) I don't really see how it matters!! Most other Shinigami have at least learnt the name of their Zanpakutō!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 15:57, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Actually the term used is correct. A characters status is not what determines what their zanpakuto status is. Consistency is there in three different points. Either you have a bankai and it's named, you have a bankai and it's name is not yet revealed, or not achieved. The issue here is a special case of kenpachi. He neither knows his zanpakuto name nor has he achieved bankai. Most know there zanpakuto name and for a captain it's unheard of. The fact is we don't know if kenpachi will ever gain bankai and there is no indication that he will. There needs to not just be a name but a level of communication and personal connection that is just not there. So yes it's a special case most guys always have the capacity for bankai. Kenpachi just isn't in the same position as of the information that we have from 5 years of bleach. Also as SunXia points out what does it matter between one word, it still holds true he has not achieved bankai.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 17:05, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I guess that makes sense then. I just thought there was a weird correlation going on with bankai status and being alive or dead. Guess this is closed, then. Gmanzap24 (talk) 08:57, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Kenpachi's Eye color Kenpachi's eyes are Grey (at least in the anime) We go by the manga.-- zanpakuto Umm.. Why is it that kenpachi's zanpakuto is in its shikai just because it is a tittle longer than a regular zanpakuto when he doesnt know the name of his. He is in constant shikai due to his massive uncontrolled reiatsu. You can clearly see that the blade is longer, has a unique hilt and the blade is partially broken in places.-- Profile Pic I'm new to this wiki and I was just reading the Image policy and it says that person must not be battle-worn. Kenpachi's profile picture does not comply with that so should it be changed?TwistedK (talk) 22:54, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :The problem with Kenpachi is he is almost always battle worn. Its very hard to find a good picture of when he is not.-- :There have been various attempts at trying to change Kenpachi's profile image. I remember having suggested possible image changes two years ago and there was talk last year. Nobody ever seemed to be able to come to a consensus (see the links to see the previous failed attempts to change the profile image) :Image Gallery Archive 1 - Kenpachi Zaraki & Kenpachi Zaraki Talk Page - 5/31/2010 :-[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] [[User talk:Nwang2011|(Discuss)]] 23:31, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Hakuda Reference I have noticed that there is no reference at all for the Hakuda section of Kenpachi's Powers and Abilities. Correct me if I'm wrong, but if there is no reference for it then he shouldn't even have that on his page. Personally, I'm struggling to remember when he even demonstrated skill in Hakuda. in the anime, he smashed nnoitora's face down in the ground with his hands, dunno if that counts.. iirc, in almost every anime pvp fight hes been in, he has "caught an opponent's attack with a single hand" up to episode 260 at least... and in Bleach the Movie 1, he caught an opponents throwing weapon with his hand, and threw it back at the attacker (although i think he missed by a centimeter or so, it just scared the opponent ;p) - but is throwing weapons related to Hakuda at all? i thought Hakuda meant "no weapons" :O Hans henrik (talk) 20:42, June 21, 2012 (UTC) voice change any info on why there's a new voice actor?--Soul reaper magnum (talk) 09:57, March 11, 2012 (UTC) It's because David Lodge had to leave. That's a shame, he was great, really gave the voice justice in the English version.--Lozkaz (talk) 05:41, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Kenpachi and Shunpo! "no known skill for Shunpo" just noticed, in Episode 199, circa 6 minutes and 30 seconds into the episode (this includes the intro), when zaraki and nnoitra fights, when flying high above the sand for a few seconds, Zaraki uses shunpo to get down!! Hans henrik (talk) 20:31, June 21, 2012 (UTC) regardless of what is shown in anime, in the manga, the primary source for content it has been shown multiple times that Kenpachi has no skill in Shunpo. The anime is not by Tite Kubo and is full of inaccuracies and poetic license that contradicts established content. -- so in other words, it is irrelevant to the article? Hans henrik (talk) 20:31, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Exactly. Zaraki using shunpo in that episode is a mistake by the anime producers.--Licourtrix (talk) 20:34, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Things that happen in the anime that directly conflict with the established universe are not added into power sections since it is incorrect!! ok, thanks. Licourtrix: well that explains why i have never seen him use it anywhere else :p (but several times hes shown to be a very fast runner) Hans henrik (talk) 16:57, June 22, 2012 (UTC) btw if it really is irrelevant to the article, "Immense Speed" part of Power and Abilities section should be revised.. Hans henrik (talk) 17:28, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :I have removed the entire part about Shunpo, it was out of universe and did not belong.-- Two or three? http://i1182.photobucket.com/albums/x456/ShadowForce98/Kenpachi_slaughtering_proof2.jpg So, I saw the dispute over two or three very dead Vandenreich members, so I decided to illustrate the head count for anyone who was miscounting. Now I know what you may be thinking, that tiny third head is just the ape-man's hand- paw thing. But in actuality it's clearly half dark-hair half light-hair when looking closer, rather then just a furred paw. In conclusion, Kenpachi has just committed the murder of three innocent Stern Ritter. 15:01, July 25, 2012 (UTC) :Personally, I don't think that image alone is enough to conclusively state either way, given that we don't actually see the appearance of any of these Stern Ritter beforehand. However, that should make it a simple matter of changing the line to something like "several members..." for the time being, to at least account for possibility of three rather than two. Blackstar1 (talk) 17:04, July 25, 2012 (UTC) :I would tend to agree, i cant rightly say that i see three people. Its just not that clear. I would be fine with changing it to several.-- ::Several is fine but I can say that I do indeed see all three heads.-- ::Yea well I dont so, several it is.-- Battle Stats The English version of Kenpachi's battle stats says that his attack is 199. Was it a translation mistake or anything else? --[[User:Qazqaz555|'Qazqaz']][[User talk:Qazqaz555|'555']] 01:36, August 30, 2012 (UTC) :The values are out of 100 so yes, that would be an error in the english version.-- Regarding the quotations I realize the quotations are there to express that this Juhabach was fake, but it's clearer to simply say that he's fake, rather than leave it up to the inference of the reader. If it was mentioned in the actual article that that Juhabach was fake, then it would make sense to merely have quotation marks to reduce redundancy, but this way, all the reader sees are random quotation marks that make no sense in the context of what is written around it. Shakuran13 01:13, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :The quotations signify he is fake. The fact that Juhabach was fake is mentioned in the links.--